Coming Home
by darknecromancer666
Summary: Naruto is depressed so he goes off on his own to....well die but on his way he finds someone he's been waiting for...will this person restore his happiness or plunge him deeper into depression. Rated M for safety.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Sasuke or Kakashi and I most certainly do not own Sakura...nor would I want too (no offense to anyone who likes her). I also do not own 4am by Lost Prophets.

**A/N:** yes another SasukexNaruto one-shot but i love this couple so they aint gonna stop! hehe enjoy!

3 years. That's how long you've been gone. 3 years I've had to wish and hope you'd return. 3 years I've knwn my love for you. Now it seems you're never going to return to Konoha or me, your best friend. 3 years since you left me at the Valley of the End. I've managed to survive without you but now everyone seems to have forgotten about you, except me. I've felt empty for the past 3 years but I've come to terms that you're not returning. I give up now. Without you, I don't need to fulfill my dream of being Hokage because even if I did fulfill it, I wouldn't be happy. I won't be happy unless you are there to insult me or pick fights with me. You were the first person to acknowledge me for me, not for Kyuubi. I miss you Sasuke-teme, I'm sorry. Goodbye.

A tall, blonde boy walked silently through the streets of Konoha. His head held low as he ignored the glares he received from the villagers.

"Oi, Naruto!" said boy looked up at the person who called his name.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan," he replied, to the pink haired kunoichi in front of him, with a forced smile.

"Ne, Naruto, you want some ramen? I'm paying," Sakura asked

"Gomen Sakura-chan, I can't at the moment, I have something to do. Maybe some other time,"

"O-okay Naruto, some other time then. Ja ne." Sakura waved as she turned away from the blonde.

"Ja Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered before he continued on his way. He soon reached the gates of Konoha. Ignoring the guards, Naruto continued to walk in any direction towards an unknown destination. Keeping within the shadows, Naruto let his feet take him wherever they wanted. After 12 hours of full walking, Naruto stopped for a rest. He sat at the base of the nearest tree. His backpack lay beside him, it was open slightly but still hid everything he had packed. Naruto watched the sun slowly descend behind the horizon, allowing darkness to take over. Sighing heavily, Naruto picked up his backpack and placed it on his back as he began to walk again. He soon noticed the moon was illuminating the surroundings, as if to watch him. He smiled at the full moon but his smile faltered once memories of a certain dark-haired teen entered his mind. Shaking his head, Naruto carried on walking.

As he neard a clearing, Naruto felt a familiar chakra signature but couldn't place it. Entering the clearing, Naruto saw the aftermath of a fierce battle. Trees were torn form the ground, craters were made in the ground from powerful attacks. Inspecting the area, Naruto spotted two bodies. Leaning over the nearest one, he failed to notice the black and red cloak on the body. When he turned the body over to their face, his eyes widened in shock.

"Itachi! So that means..." Naruto rushed over to the second body. This body had midnight black hair that looked suspiciously like a chicken butt. Naruto lightly turned this person their back.

"Sasuke!" thankfully Sasuke was breathing. Using the first aid skills he had learned from Jiraiya and Sakura, and some of Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto moved Sasuke and healed some of his wounds and bandaged the others. Dark clouds began to cover the moon's welcoming light so Naruto made a makeshift cover to keep them dry. Just as expected, the night sky let the rain fall on the land. Drawing his knees up to his chest, Naruto stared at a photo he took from his backpack. The photo was a picture of team 7 in their genin days. Tears fell uninvited from his eyes as he took a peek at Sasuke's face, Naruto heart beat painfully against his chest as he began to sing.

Yesterday I lost my closest friend  
Yesterday I wanted time to end  
I wonder if my heart will ever mend  
I just let you slip away

4 AM forever

Maybe I'll never see you smile again  
Maybe you thought that it was all pretend;  
All these words that I could never say  
I just let them slip away

4 AM forever

Sasuke woke up to the sound of a soft voice. His body ached from his fight with Itachi. He also noticed he had bandages around his torso and arms. Sitting up silently, Sasuke noticed a second presence, their chakra familiar and powerful.

Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you (to you)  
Why don't you listen when I try to make it through (to you)  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, you never know  
Hold a little tighter

4 AM forever

As he contiued to inspect his body he heard the voice waver but still continue. This time, Sasuke gave the person, he was sure was certainly a male, his full attention. He noticed the male had blonde hair. The only blonde male he knew was...Naruto.

Maybe one day when I can move along  
Maybe someday when you can hear this sing  
You won't let it slip away

4 AM forever

'It couldn't be,' he thought as he listened to the song. The song seemed related to his in some way, he wasn't sure how though. It seemed like this song was meant for, or at least about him.

And I'd wish the sun would never come  
It's 4 AM and you are gone  
I hope you know you're letting go  
It's 4 AM and I'm alone

Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you (to you)  
Why don't you listen when I try to make it through (to you)  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, you never know  
Hold a little tighter

Naruto stared at the picture, not realising Sasuke was now awake and behind him. His tears refused to stop and leave his eyes as he contiued the song.

Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you (to you)  
Why don't you listen when I try to make it through (to you)  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, you never know  
Hold a little tighter

4 AM forever...

His shoulders shook violently, no matter how much he tried to calm down.

"Gomen Sasuke-teme, Gomen." Naruto muttered before he sobbed into his knees. Silently, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's small frame, ignoring the pain that shot through his arms at the action. Naruto jumped from the sudden contact.

"Ssh, Naru-chan, I'm here," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's blonde hair. There and then, Naruto brokedown in the protective embrace of his best friend, his rival, his most important person and his first love. Sasuke smoothed Naruto's hair and gently stroked his shoulders and back in an attempt to calm the blonde down. His efforts did not go to waste because eventually Naruto did calm down.

"Why?" Naruto's voice cut through the sounds of the rain "Why did you leave me?" the sudden questions surprised Sasuke a little. After all, he was expecting Naruto to shout at him, hate him, reject his very existence but here he was, holding the blonde in his arms.

"It's ironic, you used to be my rival, you still are, as you are my best friend but what's really ironic is that I'm supposed to hate you when I can't stop loving you," Naruto laughed a little, Sasuke stayed silent "These past 3 years, I've wished I'd find you one day while on your way back to Konoha but instead I find you while on my way to die,"

"W-what?" Sasuke's voice cracked "Why did you want to kill yourself?"

"I was already dead. I died the day you left me. I was nothing but an empty shell so I was just disposing of a useless tool,"

"No, you're not useless..."

"Yes I am. I couldn't even bring you back when I was sent. No one even noticed my change because no one could love a demon, ne?"

"That's not true, Naruto, I care about you, I do."

"So why did you leave? I understand you had to get your revenge on your brother. When we fought 3 years ago, you told me I didn't know what it was like to lose someone I loved, a family member. Do you remember saying that?" Sasuke nodded in reply.

"Well back then, I didn't know because I never had a family. Iruka-sensei was the closest thing to a father I had and so I could only imagine how it must have felt to lose someone close, but now I do understand."

"What do you mean?"

"I understand becuase I lost you. When I met you, I despised you for everything but gradually, I fell in love with you. So when we fought, I felt my heart break in two as I realised I'd lost you to Itachi. I never thought I'd see you again so it felt like you were dead even though I knew you weren't."

"Y-you really love me?"

"Yeah. Surprising, ne? I was shocked too but soon began to accept it but then I realised you can't love me because you have a clan to rebuild."

"But I do,"

"You do what?"

"Love you, I realised I loved you when I left. You were always in my head like a plague and I don't care about my clan, as long as I have you," Sasuke smiled a genuine smile. His eyes held many emotions - happiness, love, compassion. He gently tilted Naruto's head towards his and kissed him on the lips. Pulling away, Sasuke whispered,

"Aishiteru." (sp?) Naruto smiled too but this smile was the first in 3 years that held actual happiness. Laying the forgotten picture on the ground, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck before pulling the dark haired teen in for another kiss. Both teens deepened the kiss as Sasuke licked Naruot's bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted almost immediately. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's toungue danced with his. The rain still fell, forgotten by the two lovers as they continued their kiss in their own little world. Breaking apart for air, both of them stared into each other's eyes for the first time that night. Their eyes glazed over with lust and excitement. Both of them panting but soon crushed their lips together in another heated kiss. Naruto's hands tangled themselves in black hair as another moan erupted from his throat. Sasuke's hands remained wrapped around the blonde's waist, effectively keeping his blonde close.

Naruto reluctantly broke the kiss.

"You should rest, you're still wounded," he panted, gasping for air. Sasuke agreed and the both of them lay next to each other. Cuddling, they soon fell asleep.

Early next morning, Naruto woke up to a bright, sunny moning.

"Ne Sasuke?" he said to a half-sleeping Sasuke

"Hn?" he replied, waking up fully,

"Are you coming home?"

"Hm, I can't let my koibito ho home by himself now, can I?"

"No, we'd better leave now then. It's a long walk back. Come on." Naruto nudged Sasuke before standing up. Sasuke watched as Naruto packed his stuff before he too stood up. Lacing fingers, the two of them began their journey home together.

Now neither was alone. Sasuke got his very own Kitsune in the shape of his rival, his best friend, his most important person and now his lover. And Naruto got his own life back in the shape of his rival, his best frend, his most important person and now his lover.

**A/N:** tell me what you think...too cliche?? Too OTT? and I kow this will never happen but that's why its called a fan-fiction so every fangirl/boy can dream

**Japanese words:**

Koibito - Lover

Kitsune - Fox

Aishiteru(sp?) - I love you

Ne - a word at the end of a question like 'yes?' or 'no?

Teme - rude way of saying you

Chan - suffix used for great affection for someone but mostly used for girls

Gomen - sorry

Kunoichi - female ninja

Ja Ne - see ya

Ohayo - good morning


End file.
